Sahabat?
by Uchiha Rin-Chan
Summary: Tuhan, aku mohon. Bukalah mata mereka. Buatlah mereka sadar akan keberadaanku selama ini di dekat mereka. Buatlah agar mereka mengerti akan pentingnya mereka untukku. Dan buatlah agar mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. My first fic. Saku POV.


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate:T**

**Summary****:Tuhan, aku mohon. Bukalah mata mereka. ****Buatlah mereka sadar akan keberadaanku selama ini di dekat mereka. Buatlah agar mereka mengerti akan pentingnya mereka untukku. Dan buatlah agar mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. ****My frist fic. Saku POV. No pairing.**

**Warning:AU, OOC, ONESHOT, NO PAIRING, don't like don't read…**

**Pairing:No Pairing**

**_Sahabat?_**

"Ino, kemarin Hinata tanya, gelang peraknya kapan dipakai?" Hinata? Aku hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah mereka, sahabat-sahabatku. Menurutku.

"Lalu kamu jawab apa?" orang yang dipanggil Ino menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Tapi, dia bilang mau pakai waktu bunkasai hari juga mau pakai?" gelang? Bunkasai? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mereka beritahu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di otakku. Tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu hanya dapat kusimpan rapat-rapat dalam hatiku. Sedikit banyak, ada niat untuk melontarkannya. Tapi, aku sadar. Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga dimata mereka. Seandainya pun aku menanyakan pada mereka, belum tentu mereka akan menjawabnya. Semakin lama, mereka seolah semakin jauh dariku. Mereka seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang seharusnya mereka tutup rapat-rapat tapi mereka buka selebar-lebarnya. Aku tidak tahu maksud mereka, hanya mengira-kira saja.

**~?????~**

"Sebenarnya, apa maksud dari gelang perak dan bunkasai yang kamu bilang waktu itu?" aku mencari waktu untuk mengungkapkan pertanyan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatiku.

"Oh, jadi gini. Kemarin hari Rabu, Ino pergi ke Bali. Terus dia beli oleh-oleh gelang perak, kembaran berempat gitu. Aku, Ino, Tenten sama Hinata. Tanda persahabatan katanya. Terus ..." aku tidak lagi mendengar penjelasan Temari yang sebenarnya aku minta. Semua terlalu menyakitkan. Mereka menacapkan pedang di luka hatiku yang sudah menganga. Tanda persahabatan? Hinata? Bukankah Hinata itu hanya teman Temari, dan kami hanya bertemu satu atau dua kali saja? Mengapa Hinata sudah mereka anggap sebagai sahabat mereka? Lalu apa artinya aku bagi mereka selama ini? Apa aku hanya seseorang yang mengganggu persahabatan mereka? Atau aku hanya orang luar yang mereka pungut karena kasihan melihatku terluntang-luntang sendirian? Atau di mata mereka aku hanya seorang pembantu yang dengan mudah bisa dimanfaatkan? Mungkinkah aku hanya sampah dimata mereka?

Kapan mereka akan menyadari semua kesalahan mereka? Kapan mereka akan menutup luka yang telah mereka buat selama ini? Mengapa mereka selalu membuat hati yang selama ini dengan sekuat hati aku coba untuk menutupnya perlahan, kembali terbuka? Kapan mereka akan menyadari semua kesalahan mereka?

Dan pertanyannku yang terakhir untukmu Tuhan, kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk menjalani masa mudaku bersama mereka? Apakah mereka sadari, betapa aku sangat menyayangi dan menghargai mereka? Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk mereka. Tapi mungkin mereka tidak sadar akan semua itu.

Tuhan, aku mohon. Bukalah mata mereka. Buatlah mereka sadar akan keberedaanku selama ini di dekat mereka. Buatlah agar mereka mengerti akan pentingnya mereka untukku. Dan buatlah agar mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

**~?????~**

Aku menutup dengan perlahan buku yang barusaja kubaca dan meletakkannya kembali di tempatnya semula saat kurasakan sebuah langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku.

"Tidurlah Sakura, sudah terlalu malam." sebuah suara menyejukkan hati yang selama ini aku impikan terdengar di telingaku diiringi dengan tepukan lembut di bahu kananku.

Ya, dialah suamiku. Orang yang selama ini aku impikan, untuk menutup luka hatiku. Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sedikit demi sedikit mampu menutup luka yang menganga di hatiku.

**~Owari~**

Jyaaahh...

Akhirnya selese juga fic ini...

Maaf kalo ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung dan sebagainya...

Soalnya ide saia lagi mampet di fic yang pertama.. (curhat)

_lebay_

Gomen minasan kalo ceritanya jelex plus pendek dan aneh..

Soalnya ini fic pertama saia

Gomen...!!! m(_ _ _)m

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?? Or flame??


End file.
